mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Otometeki Koi Kakumei Love Revo!!
|platforms = Nintendo DS, PlayStation 2, Microsoft Windows |media = |requirements = |input = }} is an otome game originally released in 2006 for the PS2. The main character, Hitomi Sakuragawa (桜川　ヒトミ) (default, changeable in-game), was once a cute, beautiful girl, winning beauty contests in childhood. However, after losing to the temptation of junk food received from fans, she has steadily gained weight... until she reaches 100 kg in her second year of high school. At the beginning of the school year, the main character and her brother move into her father's mansion-like dorm. Surprise awaits as she discovers that the school's most popular guys are also moving in. Their impressions on her shock her into starting a diet. System Love Revo expands over a school year and works on a 3-day block basis where the player decides what actions to take for the next three days (one if it is a Sunday or a holiday). The player can choose to spend the whole day, or divide her day, using half the time for studying in school. The actions vary for each choice; if the player chooses to use the whole day, the actions follow as study, literature, science, and physical education. Where as when the player choose to use half her day to study, after she may explore, eat candy to relieve her stress, diet, go to the club, and so on. On holidays and Sundays, all actions are available including going on a date with guys. Dieting Dieting is a half-day option on normal days and accumulates the most stress. The player can lose weight through exercises, by using equipment, or consuming slimming products. Each activity is given a star value and the player can only use up to certain values on different days. Three stars can be used on normal days and the full five stars on Sundays or holidays. Dieting can also be done at the sports center where if you by a ticket for acrobatics or swimming you may go on holidays and Sundays; on regular days the sport center provides a treadmill rent for 700 yen. Sweets As a result of dieting, the main character will gain stress as written above, shown by a gauge on the screen's top right hand corner. As the gauge builds up and changes colour dieting will be less effective. In order to reduce stress, the main character has to consume snacks and foods which, sometimes, depending on the food, may increase weight. Balancing eating and dieting is crucial in successful gameplay. Places There are many shops and facilities that the main character can visit in the game. By using these shops to her advantage the main character can purchase snacks, dieting products, equipment and services like facials. Some services may change and vary depending on the days . Endings For each male character there are two endings: a love ending and a friend ending. The difference in ending usually depends on a choice in a later event where the two will split. In addition, there are two extra endings: one where you successfully diet but fail to increase love and one where you failed to diet altogether. Characters Male Characters *'Ren Ichinose (一ノ瀬　蓮)' : CV : Takahiro Sakurai : Birthday: February 4th : Blood Type: A : Height: 184cm : School Year: 3 The most popular guy at school. A perfectionist with a cool attitude, he has blonde hair at medium length and normally stands at the front of the No.5 best of the school. It is said that because of his handsome attire many people come attracted to him but not many people can approach him also because of his cool attitude. During the character's diet training he visits her from time to time, but says only a few words of encourgement. *'Masaki Kahara (華原　雅紀)' : CV : Jun'ichi Miyake : Birthday: January 17th : Blood Type: O : Height: 181cm : School Year: 2 Ranked second most popular. Easy to talk to and loves sports. He had a friend who had once betrayed him and he could not trust anyone again. His smiles and laughs prove to be fake. He loves his dog who u can normally find him going on a walk with *'Souta Fukami (深水 颯大)' : CV : Hisayoshi Suganuma : Birthday: April 17th : Blood Type: O : Height: 163cm : School Year: 1 Shouta is a year younger than the protagnist , he is one of the only guys that treat you nicely in the beginning of the game. He loves sweets and often invites the character to have some with him at night. He participates in the festival play with the player as the main character and he becomes rather fond of the character, even if she does not show affection to him, often saying things like "If you don't like something about me, tell me , 'cause I'll change it". You can meet him at the sports center on random days. *'Kennosuke Tachibana (橘 剣之助)' : CV : Nobuyuki Hiyama : Birthday: June 30th : Blood Type: B : Height: 179cm : School Year: 1 Fourth most popular guy. He is an heir to a yakuza gang but he has a very different dream from being a Yakuza leader in mind. He is known as the cool, or mature guy of the school (a bit like Ichinose). He talks politely and the character can find him at the goods store after a while. He loves basket ball although he claims to have no hobby. Although his attire may seem cold he's really very shy. *'Ayato Kamishiro (神城 綾人)' : CV : Daisuke Namikawa : Birthday: February 24th : Blood Type: A : Height: 178cm : School Year: 3 Fifth most popular. He is the nice, warm, caring, quiet type and loves reading. Quite sickly and collapses if too strained. Thought to have anaemia. *'Touru Kinomura (木野村 透)' : CV : Kenji Nojima : Birthday: May 10th : Blood Type: A : Height: 169cm : School Year: 2 The main character's childhood friend. With his father being a mangaka and his mother a cosplayer, he himself also grew to love anime and manga. Starts off as chubby like the main character but due to her influence decides to start dieting as well. He's always a bit timid or shy, blushing often when the character or onii-chan compliments on him. He worries about the character on her diet and later he goes to the US coming back slim and as hansome as the others, after not being able to eat the food properly and coincidently breaking his glasses and switching to lens. *'Kaede Tokita (時田 楓)' : CV : Akira Ishida : Birthday: June 13th : Blood Type: AB : Height: 177cm : School Year: 2 A student that transfers in week 2. He is still getting used to new life around campus and is often seen with Yurika. He has long purple hair and wear glasses. He is known to do ikabanna. *'Ryuutarou Wakatsuki (若月 龍太郎)' : CV : Tomokazu Sugita : Birthday: November 22nd : Blood Type: B : Height: 186cm The school's doctor. Wakatsuki-sensei is rather like a student rather than a doctor. He loves alcohol, cigars and beer. He likes to tease the character and sometimes views her as 'impossible' but he helps her anyways. He is also a bachelor although he can't walk the character home as often as the other guys. He is always seen with a sky blue pony tail and head phones. *'Takashi Sakuragawa (桜川 鷹士)' : CV : Daisuke Hirakawa : Birthday: August 9th : Blood Type: O : Height: 187cm The main character's brother. He is usually known as Onii-chan (big brother in Japanese). Onii-chan supports the main character through her diet and also makes monthly charts that show how 'in love' the various candidates are with you. He is quite hot-headed, gets jealous easily, very protective and has an obvious sister complex. He is quite popular within the fandom. He also gives you a monthly allowance of 5000 yen. *'Shinobu (シノブ)' : CV : Hikaru Midorikawa He appears in a certain character's storyline. *'Satoshi (サトシ)' : CV : Satoshi Matsuda A hidden character based on the actual Matsuda Satoshi that can be unlocked if certain requirements are met. Female Characters *'Yurika Toujou (東条 百合香)' : CV : Mami Kingetsu Daughter of a high-class family. Yurika is beautiful to the point that flowers are usually seen around her. However her personality is the exact opposite. She loves picking on the main character, though acting kindor polite most of the time, she envies the main character for staying the same house as the No.5 best. She is considered innocent and beautiful to the class room boys. *'Yuu Shibazaki (柴崎 優)' : CV : Ayumi Murata One of the main character's friends, she has short black hair and looks rather cool. She cares deeply for the main character as a friend and stands by her side. *'Rie Ogino (荻野 梨恵)' : CV : Ai Maeda One of the main character's friends. She is the 2nd friend of the character, with two pink pony tails, she looks rather sleepy or calm. *'Natsumi (ナツミ)''' : CV : Mariko Kōda She appears in a certain character's storyline. Other Characters Media CD ;Themes *Opening Theme Higher & higher （AciD FLavoR） *Ending Theme Destiny （Satoshi Matsuda） ;Drama CD *Otometeki Koi Kakumei Love Revo〜First Stage〜 *Otometeki Koi Kakumei Love Revo〜Second Stage〜 *Otometeki Koi Kakumei Love Revo!! GO!GO! Omimai Daisakusen ;Vocal CD *Love Revo! Character Song 1 STAY IN MY HEART （Ayato Kamishiro） *Love Revo! Character Song 2 Brand new you （Masaki Kahara） *Love Revo! Character Song 3 Strawberry （Souta Fukami） *Love Revo! Character Song 4 Hajimari no Sora （Onii-chan） ;Radio CD *Love Revo!!~Otometeki Koi Kakumei Radio CD 1-6 *Love Revo!! Revolution!!! Radio CD 1-6 ;Soundtrack *Otometeki Koi Kakumei Love Revo!! Original Soundtrack + Drama CD Books ;Manga Others *Otometeki Koi Kakumei Love Revo!! Trading Card LOVE BOX *Otometeki Koi Kakumei Love Revo!! Trading Card REVOLUTION BOX References External links *Otometeki Koi Kakumei Love Revo!! Portal Site **PS2 Site **DS Site **PC Site Category:2006 video games Category:Japan-exclusive video games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Otome games de:Otometeki Koi Kakumei Love Revo ja:乙女的恋革命★ラブレボ!!